The Diva and The Rebel
by savannaharaiza
Summary: Leo Roth is the half brother of Rachel Berry through their biological mother, Shelby Corcoran. What happens when Rachel and the New Directions visit Ocean Parks Hospital in order to put on a show for the kids there? What happens when Rachel see's Shelby again and meets Leo?
1. Surprise Indeed

The Diva and The Rebel.

So, here's another new story of mine. It's a Red Band Society and Glee crossover as you can tell.

Summary: Leo Roth is the half brother of Rachel Berry through their biological mother, Shelby Corcoran. What happens when Rachel and the New Directions visit Ocean Parks Hospital in order to put on a show for the kids there? What happens when Rachel see's Shelby again and meets Leo?

I do not own anything that you reconize.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rachel Berry had many things to be proud of. Her super star voice for starters. Carrying the New Directions to Nationals in Los Angeles this year. Her loving father's. And the great possiblity that she might just be heading over to NYADA soon enough.

The New Directions were grouped together in the lobbey, waiting for Mr. Schue.

"What could we be doing that's more important then preparing for Nationals?" Rachel demanded. They were there to win, were they not?

"Chill out, Hobbit," Santana remarked. "No one wants your shrieking voice to overload and cost us Nationals."

Before Rachel could say anything back to the Latina, Mr. Scue finally came towards them. So she decided to rant off to him. "Mr. Schue, what is all this? We're suppose to be practicing for Nationals!"

"And we will, Rachel," Mr. Schue said with a smile. He was excited about being in Los Angeles for Nationals this year. Let's hope there's no problems this year. "but first, we're going on a trip. I was contacted by a doctor at Ocean Parks Hospital yesterday, and he wants us to come in and cheer the kids in the pediactrics ward up. You know, lift their spirits up."

:"And how does this doctor even know about us?" Kurt asked. He had a point. "Oh no, does he know about the incident last year with Rachel and Finn? If he does, then why the-

"Shelby Corcoran actually told the doctor about us, Kurt," Mr. Schue said. The show choir was confused on that. What was Shelby Corcoran doing in L.A.?

"I thought she went back to New York?" Rachel stated. Shelby is Rachel's biological mother, who gave Rachel her killer singing abilities.

"So did I," Mr. Schue said truthfully. "but she's here, and she's convinced Dr. McAndrew, the doctor who contacted me, to let us come. And I think we should do it."

"What's Shelby doing here in L.A.?" Quinn demanded, frowning. "Let alone in a hospital?" She suddenly looked worried. "Is it Beth? Is something wrong with her?" Beth is Quinn and Puck's biological daughter, who Shelby adopted.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Schue told the blonde girl. "Shelby will be meeting us at the hospital though, you can ask her then."

* * *

Shelby Corcoran was out at the front of Ocean Parks Hospital. She had a smile on her face when she saw the New Directions.

"I'm glad you guys could come," Shelby started saying before Quinn interupted her.

"Is Beth alright?" She deamanded.

"Beth's perfectly fine, Quinn," Shelby said, to Quinn and Puck's relief.

"Why are we at a hospital then, Shelby?" Rachel asked her mother. That's when Shelby's smile faultered somewhat.

"You...You have a brother, Rachel," Was what the woman said, to Rachel's shock.

"What?"

"You have a younger half brother," Shelby clarrified. "His name is Leo. He's 16 years old and has Osteosarcoma, a form of bone cancer."

For once, Rachel Berry was silent with shock.

* * *

If Leo Roth could change anything, even just for a day, it would to be cancer free. He would be home with his Dad, Step-Mom and half sister, Anny, or with his actual Mom and adoptive sister, Beth.

He couldn't though. He was stuck here in the hospital. His cancer had returned. He wasn't silent anymore, like he had been when he found out the cancer returned, but he still wasn't happy. Who would be?

"Weo," Said Leo's 3 year old adopted sister, Beth. She had trouble pronouncing his name, which Shelby found adorable. Leo was stuck watching the little girl while Shelby met some group. "You can call them old students and collegue." Was what Shelby told Leo.

"Yeah Beth?" Leo asked, putting on a smile for his sister. They both were on Leo's hospital bed, watching a preschool show on Leo's laptop.

"Why no wair?" The blonde haired 3year old asked innocently. Leo had hair, but not enough to really be hair.

"Something happened and I lost my hair," Leo told the toodler. "but look, it's coming back." Beth put her little hand on top of Leo's hair, moving it all around Leo's head.

"Scwatchy," Beth said. Leo laughed.

"It is?" He asked, Beth nodded. Leo started to tickle Beth, making the little girl laugh. "Are you ticklish, Beth?"

Beth's laughs were contagouis because Leo himself was soon laughing along with the 3year old. She could always make Leo feel better.

"Stop Weo!" Beth said with shrieks of laughter.

"Say uncle, Bethy," Leo said smiling.

"Untol!" The little girl said. Leo stoped then. That's when Shelby came in, with a short brown haired and eyed teen girl around 17 came in.

"Hey Mom, whose this?" Leo asked, looking at the girl.

Before Shelby could speak, the girl beat her to it. "My name's Rachel, and I guess we're siblings. Surprise."

Leo looked bewildered. Surprise indeed. Well, more like: What the hell?

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue? Review, like and/or follow.


	2. What Are You In For?

The Diva and The Rebel.

I would like to thank those who have read, reviewed, like and/or followed. And I apologize for the wait.

I do not own anything you recognize.

Here's the next chapter...

* * *

_Previously..._

_That's when Shelby came in, with a short brown haired and eyed teen girl around 17 came in._

_"Hey Mom, whose this?" Leo asked, looking at the girl._

_Before Shelby could speak, the girl beat her to it. "My name's Rachel, and I guess we're siblings. Surprise."_

_Leo looked bewildered. Surprise indeed. Well, more like: What the hell?_

* * *

"She's my what?" Was the first thing that came out of Leo's mouth. "Blunt much?" Leo thought to himself.

"This is Rachel, Leo," Shelby said. "And she's your sister. Well, your half sister."

Leo stared at Rachel, as she stared back at both had Shelby's hair and eye color, but that's where the simularities ended. As far as Leo knew at least.

"Nice to meet you," Leo said carefully, unsure how to take this. What else was his mother hiding?

"You too," Rachel told Leo with the biggest smile Leo had ever seen. "And to be on the same page, I didn't know a thing about you."

"Oh," Leo said. "So, you live with your dad then?"

"Dad's," Rachel told Leo proudly. Shelby had taken Beth and took a seat on the couch. "I have two fathers. Shelby's my surrogate mother."

"I never knew that you were a surrogate mother," Leo told Shelby.

"It never came up, Leo," Shelby told her son. Leo looked back at Rachel.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He told her. "There's a lot more then this room."

"I don't mind," Rachel told her brother. The akwordness was present in the room, so maybe going somewhere else would help ease it.

"Awesome," Leo said. He threw his blankets off of him and got into his wheelchair. He noticed Rachel trying not to stare at his missing leg. Leo smirked "You'll get used to my 1 and a half leg, don't worry."

Rachel opened her mouth, but nothing came out for once. She abruptly closed it.

"Don't leave the hospital, Leonardo Roth," Shelby said in a warning tone. "Again." Leo feigned a astonised look.

"I never would do such a thing," He said.

"Right," Shelby said sarcastically. "Get out of here and get to know your sister. I love you."

"Love you too," Leo said as he rolled out, Rachel followed.

"How long have you been sick?" Rachel asked Leo. They were in the empty classroom.

"A year," Leo told her. He looked down at his stump. "My leg was amputated a few months ago. I was cancer free for some time."

"When did it come back?" Rachel asked.

"A couple of weeks ago," Leo told her frowning. "I found out right before I was suppose to be out of here."

"You fought and one the first time," Rachel told Leo. "And you'll do it again."

Leo only smiled at her. "Enough about my cancer. What about you? What's your life ambition?"

Rachel grinned widley. When she started talking, Leo imeadiatly regretted ever asking Rachel Berry that question.

After about what felt like days but really was only 30 seconds at least. Leo made a mental note to never ask his half sister this question again. And what the hell is a NYADA?

* * *

The New Directions and Mr. Schue finally found the childrens' ward in the hospital.

"What exactly are we looking for, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes demanded.

"Well, for Rachel and Shelby, and also for Dr. McAndrew," Mr. Schue told her and the other teenagers. "We can't start without them."

"Dr. McAndrew is currently in surgery at the moment," A nurse in magenta scrubs and a "don't mess with me" look on her face. "You must be the show choir group then."

"We are," Mr. Schue said with a enthusiastic smile. "I'm Will Schuester, but all my students call me Mr. Schue. And these guys are the New Directions."

"Mmhm," Nurse Jackson said, with a staring look that made the group very afraid. "Don't touch anything or I'll personally throw you all out on your asses."

"She's scary," Finn said, looking especially afraid.

"She's always scary," A teen on a skateboard told the group, coming towards them. "Names Dash, who the hell are you guys?"

"We're the New Directions-" Blaine started saying but Dash interrupted.

"The Nude Erections, I got to say its quite...original."

"Very funny," Artie said sarcastically. "What are you in for?"

"Cystic Fibrosis," Dash told them. "Are you guys visiting someone or what?"

"We're actually a show choir," Tina said. Dash had a raised expression on his face.

"Okay...Why the hell are you here then?"

"To cheer you sick children up!" Mr Schue said brightly.

Dash frowned, but that gave him an idea. He grinned. "I know the perfect vic-person that could use some cheering up." He saw Kara and Emma walking together. Odd. Dash figured that it must of been National Polite Day. If there was such an event.

"Hey Kara, Emma!" Dash said to the blonde and brunette, motinoning them over. "Come recieve some cheer from the misfit club!"

With that being said, Dash Hosney made is escape known.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Dash," Emma told the New Directions once she came towards them. Kara left before she could start throwing insults due to the fact she had another visit from Dr. Potter. "So you're the group who'll be singing later?"

"We are," Quinn said. They all noticed how skinny Emma was. It would have been rude to ask why.

"Why're are you so skinny?" Finn asked stupidly. He didn't notice the glares getting sent to him by his fellow glee clubbers.

Emma must have expected this question to pop up. Or was used to being asked. "I'm anorexic." She looked down at her phone. "I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." She then left.

The New Directions were left with a ping of akwordness. They didn't know where to go, not at least until they had Rachel back and Dr. McAndrew came to show them around.

Thankfully though, Shelby came out of one of the hospital rooms with Beth in her arms.

"You guys lost?" She asked with a smile.

"You can say that," Mr. Schue said sighing. "Do you know where Dr. McAndrew is at?"

"He's with one of his patients I believe," Shelby said. "Come on, I'll take you guys to the schoolroom in the meantime. Leo and Rachel are there I think."

She turned and started walking. The gleeks followed.

Rachel was still talking when the group entered.

"-I have always inspired myself to-Oh, hey guys," Rachel said, Leo looked relieved. "This is Leo Roth, my half brother. Leo, this is Mr. Schue and the New Directions."

"Nice to meet you," Leo said, he was sitting in his wheelchair, but behind a table.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Leo," Mr. Schue said smiling. "You must be a pretty talented sin-

"Sorry to interupt, but I don't sing actually," Leo said, looking sheepish. "I can't even really dance. I'm more of a soccer player." He frowned, not realizing what he said until that point. Was. I was more of a soccer player."

"You still are a soccer player, Leo," Shelby said, frowning down at her son. "Just because you're missing something, doesn't mean that you can never do what you've dreamed about. You still can play soccer, even if it has to be with a prosetic leg."

"If I beat my cancer again, Mom," Leo said, frowning. "Which is a slim chance."

"Please don't talk about that Leo, not now," Shelby pleaded, looking upset.

Leo started rolling away. "If I were to beat my cancer again, and became a pro, all I would be known as is the guy who had cancer that took part of his leg. I would only be known as that, Mom. I'm not a sob story." With that, Leo left.

* * *

So, what do you think? Review, favor and/or follow please. Until next time...


End file.
